501st Rebels
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Full summary inside: Rex inlists the 501st who are somehow not a part of the empire to help fight the empire.


**Okay, so I don't really know what happened with this one, it was a spur of the moment so I apologize if it is Awful.**

 **Elsa**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I don't own Star wars, clone wars or rebels. I only own my OC Elsa Phoenix, or Koon whatever her last name is in this**

 **Story summary** Elsa Phoenix has been collecting clone troopers and removing their chips ever since order 66, she finds Echo, Fives, Hardcase and other 501st members, who were thought dead, alive. Eventually they have enough clones too form half of the GAR. The clones take and a vote and its unanimous for them too become the 501st and go search for more clones and fight the Empire. Elsa and the 501st manage too get Elsa's boyfriend Wolffe too join them. Wolffe tells Elsa about the Rebels and they contact Rex and join the Rebellion, appointing Rex as the Captain of the 501st, they continue the legend of the 501st and kicking Empire ass.

 **Prologue:**

"Everybody may I have your attention please" Hera syndulla said at the end of a meeting

"Captain Syndulla" Senator Mothma said "This Meeting was dismissed"

"Yes, but there is a very important announcement Captain Rex and I have to make" Hera says

"Fine, everybody please return to your seats, there is one more thing to discuss" Mothma says getting the attention of the Rebels who had begun to leave, it took a few minutes for them all too get seated and quiet down

"Thank you, now everybody, today Captian Rex got a message and well, how about I let him tell this" Hera says

"Earlier Today I got a transmission from an old friend of mine, named Elisa Koon, for the past 15 year's she has been gathering clones and removing their inhibitor chips and fighting the empire with them, she and the 501st want too join the rebellion. Also, they have Ahsoka with them"

"Ahsoka's alive!" Ezra says

"The 501st that was you're battaion" Kanan says

"Yes it was, legendary boys in blue" Rex says "and too what Ahsoka said; many who I thought died are there. I was told too contact them when I jad an awnser, but if you want I can go ahead and contact them now, no promises on who will pick up"

"Call them, Everyone but Ghost crew, Kallus and Rex is dismissed" Mothma says those she mentioned gathered around the transmitter with Mothma as rex started to dail a code.

"Cap'n" Hardcase said a holoimage of the hyper clone appearing on the transmitter "You got old"

"Well it's nice too speak too you to" Rex says "Where is Elsa or Ahsoka Senator Mothma here would like too speak to one of them, preferably Commander Phoenix"

"I'd rather speak to Ahsoka" Ezra says

"I'd suppose you do, but I'm the more informed one in this cause" Elsa says coming in view on the Holo with Ahsoka

"Everyone, I'd like you too meet the original founder of th Rebellion, Elisabeth Phoenix" Ahsoka says

"Ahsoka" elsa sighs "Will you stop introducing me by my full name? I go by Elsa now, Elsa Koon"

"Koon? As in Plo Koon?" Kanan asks

"Yes, I'm married too his adoptive son" Elsa says

"How is the old barker?" Rex asks

"For you're information blondie, he's not old and he's not a barker either if anyone is a barker it's you" Elsa says

"Blondie?" Ezra says with a laugh

"Yeah yeah, last time I checked he still growls and barks at people like a dog so" Rex says

"Yeah, but you dont know when to shut up, and that's what Barker means." Elsa says

"I dont talk that much" Rex says

"Yes you do" Ahsoka and elsa say

"As entertaining as this is, I'm sure there is a more pressing thing too discuss" Hera says

"Why did she call you blondie?" Ezra asks

"No reason" Rex says

"His hair was blonde before he lost it" Elsa says

"Right Hera" Ahsoka says "Elsa time too focus, I know you enjoy terrorizing Rex, but you can do that later"

"Yes, right, well there's a few things I want too talk about, one being, we, Echo and I, discovered the cure for the fast aging and that many Clones who we believed were dead actually wernt" Elsa says

"Whoa, slow down Commander. A cure?" Rex says

"Yeah, and it works, Wolffe let us test it on him and it ferking de-aged him too the age he's supposed too be, like 26 and it did the same too Gregor, as for everyone else it's slowed their aging down too a normal speed" Elsa says

"And the clones?" Rex asked

"Yeah, we found them in Imperial Prisons and I saved them, Echo and I did, they were in comas when we found them and Cody still is" Elsa says

"C..Cody?" Rex says

"Yeah, she found him" Ahsoka says

"He's been In a Coma for about two year's now, well in my care at least, he had some pretty bad wounds when we found him, we dont know this for sure but he may be paralyzed from the waist down. His back and legs were really messed up when we found him. I dont know why he isnt waking up" Elsa says

"Who else have you got" Rex asks

"Fives, Jesse, Tup, Waxer, Boil, Kix, Jester, Chopper, Dogma, Slick, it will take me forever too list out everyone we found, but a lot of them have injuries, like Dogma can't talk anymore, or he won't talk" Elsa says

"Moving on, elsa thinks it's best if we combine forces" Ahsoka says "The empire is getting stronger so the rebellion needs the chosen one"

"Chosen one?" Ezra says

"Elsa was named too be the most powerful child of the force, she was eight at the time of Order 66" Kanan says

"Master Plo and I only survived because of my Husband, Wolffe saved us" Elsa says "I am even stronger than I was back then"

"How old are you?" Ezra asks

"23" Elsa says "and uhh... wolffe and I aren't exactly officially married, we never had money to have a wedding so we just say we are, legally we're engaged"

"Without the rings" a voice in the background says

"Yes, I know that Riddur" Elsa says

"You have permission too come too our base" Mothma says "I'll send the-"

"Dont bother I know the coordnates" Elsa says

"Is that all Elsa?" Kanan asks

"The rest can be discussed when I arrive, and I know the code phrase" with that the hologram blinked out

"Code phrase" Ezra asks

"The founder of the rebellion has a special phrase that allows her access to everything, it's something only she could say" Hera says


End file.
